


Lounging Around

by mckays_girl



Series: Pool Boy 'Verse [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: Rodney couldn't help but stare as John emerged from the pool, glistening droplets trickling down his bronzed skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> girly_curl_3 asked for pool boy: sex on a lounge chair by the pool. Just a little future snippet.

The sun ticked across the sky in small increments, a tribute to the laziness of the day. Rodney relaxed on a shaded lounge chair, eyes hidden behind mirrored sunglasses as he watched John swim laps in the pool. With each stroke, John's shoulders flexed and water flung from the strands of hair that weren't plastered to his head. Even after a year together, John could still distract Rodney from his work, luring him into the outdoors under the pretense of fun.  
  
John certainly had a different idea of fun.  
  
Although, maybe not, Rodney thought, as John caught his gaze and smirked lasciviously. Rodney couldn't help but stare as John emerged from the pool, glistening droplets trickling down his bronzed skin.  
  
Instead of toweling himself off, like a considerate person would, John shook like a dog, raining water over Rodney's body.  
  
"Hey," Rodney squawked. "You're getting me all wet!"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to get you outta those clothes," John said, feigning nonchalance.  
  
"I have very fair skin. I burn easily," Rodney protested, clutching his shirt protectively to his chest.  
  
John rolled his eyes. "Rodney," he said, with a familiar hint of exasperation. "You're sitting in the shade."  
  
Rodney removed his sunglasses so he could more effectively glare at John. When that didn't appear to dissuade him, Rodney relented. "Fine," he sighed. "Have your way with me, but if I get sunburned, it'll be entirely your fault."  
  
John beamed triumphantly and shucked his wet swim trunks. "Sure thing, buddy," he agreed, pressing his damp, naked body against Rodney's still clothed one.  
  
Rodney fussed some more, but gave in when John started sucking greedily on his neck, even magnanimously tilting his head to grant better access. As the kisses trailed past his collarbone, Rodney helpfully opened each button on his shirt, offering John an unobstructed path to his chest and stomach. His assistance did not go unrewarded.  
  
After helping remove Rodney's shirt, John's capable hands rubbed the soreness from his shoulders and Rodney groaned half in pleasure. Rodney closed his eyes, drifting along with the sensations as soft lips kissed mathematical equations into his skin. He threaded his hands into John's thick hair, anchoring himself to that moment, to that experience.  
  
A nip to his collarbone had Rodney's eye snapping open. John shot him an admonishing glare and moved Rodney's hands above his head. Rodney hid his indulgent smile, relinquishing himself to John's occasional need for control. Rodney really didn't mind the lavish attention, but he also liked touching John and knew he wouldn't be able to hold still for long.  
  
The pad of John's thumb brushed lightly across a nipple, causing Rodney to shiver and suck in a shaky breath. John's mouth followed the line of hair leading down to Rodney's navel, his tongue dipping in briefly, just a teasing flutter. Rodney squirmed beneath the onslaught of tantalizing touches that never seemed to go where he so desperately wanted them.  
  
"Finally," Rodney hissed when John's forearm grazed his erection.  
  
Nimble fingers worked open the button and zipper, shoving at shorts and boxers impatiently until Rodney took the hint and lifted his hips. Rodney found the movement of his legs restricted by his clothes trapping his knees and John's weight pinning him down. The combination was strangely erotic.  
  
With his dick exposed, Rodney fully expected a blowjob, but what he got was sun-warmed hands palming his ass. What he got was bristly chest hair scratching his belly as John slithered up to kiss him. What he got was John – wet and pliant and beautiful, undulating above him as he tasted with lips and tongue.  
  
The kisses were slow and lush; John's tongue sweeping in to caress every inch of Rodney's mouth. They moved against each other to this same languid rhythm, letting the heat gradually flare up until it engulfed them both.  
  
Rodney couldn't contain his urge to touch. He wrapped his arms around John, sliding his fingertips up to trace the arch of his spine, the hidden strength of his wiry frame. His cock slipped into the crease of John's thigh as he tried to match the pace, instead being swept along for the ride as John ground their hips together.  
  
The cacophony of their harsh breathing filled the air and John tightened his grip on Rodney's ass, probably leaving ten finger-shaped bruises. Wetness suffused between them as John shuddered through his orgasm, spurring Rodney on to strain against John's stuttering hips. Tingling warmth spread through Rodney's body, infusing him with a sense of weightlessness that coalesced into the intense gratification of release.  
  
When Rodney regained his focus, John was looking down at him grinning and breathless, the mid-day sun surrounding him like a corona. Sweat dripped down Rodney's back and the plastic chair was sticking to him in uncomfortable places. He couldn't think of a single place he'd rather be.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=14715>  



End file.
